Audrey Taylor's Mother In Law
by Lady Tol
Summary: Companion piece to Molly Weasley's Daughter In Law. Recommend reading that first. Audrey Taylor vents about her soon-to-be-mother-in-law.


A/N: You should probably read Molly Weasley's Mother In Law first before this.

* * *

A nice way to put how Audrey Taylor felt about her future-mother-in-law was that they didn't see eye to eye. A more honest way to put her feeling forth was that she would like it very much if the woman would just but out of her life as quickly as possible. If Audrey had been rude to the woman, or done something truly appalling, then Audrey might understand Molly Weasley's hatred of her. But in all honesty, Audrey couldn't seem to discover what she had done to deserve the woman's disdain.

Sure, it was not a great first impression to make on your boyfriend's father to be seen straddling Percy, but Audrey knew that if anyone had cared to look at the circumstances, they wouldn't be so quick to judge. Percy had to go with the Minister out of the country for a week, and he was supposed to have arrived home at night one day. However, something had come up, so Kingsley and Percy had come back the next morning. Of course she would be a little anxious to see him, and she _really _didn't want to wait until they got home that night to do something. And it's not like they were expecting Mr. Weasley to come waltzing Percy's office on that of all days.

So what if she was a bit younger that Percy! And did it really matter if she was his secretary? It's not like she didn't want a better job. She had graduated right before the Ministry collapsed and extenuating circumstances made it difficult to get a job. If Molly had bothered to ask about what she was doing during the war, she would get another reason as to why Audrey hadn't been able to secure a good job.

Her father was a muggle, and that made her mother a blood traitor in the new regime's eyes. She had been trying to secure a hiding place for her family -both parents and a teenage brother, Chris- when the ministry had come to their house because Chris hadn't shown up for school. They dragged her brother away to Hogwarts and blasting down her parents when they got in the way. She took whatever she could get after that, just so she could pay to support both herself and Chris.

So what if they were living together (Audrey got a lot of grief over this little fact)? Hermione and Ron had an apartment together, and if Molly thought that Harry and Ginny's relationship was pure, she had another thing coming. And the men she was supposedly flirting with at Ministry balls? They were friends of hers that she had gone to school with and she was simply catching up with them. They all had simply platonic relationships with Audrey.

And no, Percy and Audrey had not been dating for very long, but they really did love each other, meant for each other. And Molly couldn't deal with that, so be it! But Audrey felt much better after a talk she had with her soon-to-be-sister-in-law, Fleur Weasley.

* * *

"Hello, Fleur, it's good to see you." Audrey had just walked into a café on Diagon Alley and had run into Fleur inside.

"ello, Audrey. Come, zit down." Fleur motioned to the seat across from her. The two women started discussing useless matters until at one point their conversation turned to one Molly Weasley.

"Do not worry about 'er," Fleur said, waving her arm dismissively. "She weell 'ave to like you sooner or later. Ze only reason she tolerates me now ees because I wasn't as vain as she sought." She giggled. "Bearing a grandchild for 'er 'elps too, but I don't think a bastard child weell work." Audrey laughed as well.

"No, she would probably strangle me, after I've given birth, of course." Audrey then turned serious. "But she really seems to hate me."

"It zeems zo, the way she acts, hmm." Fleur looked out the window thoughtfully. "But Molly, should not. What 'ave you done to 'er? She is just very protective of 'er children, no?"

"I know." Audrey took a sip of her coffee, thinking. "It's just, she'll be part of my life from now on. How am I supposed to deal with her for the rest of my life?" Audrey groaned.

"I understand, I really do," Fleur said earnestly, trying to comfort Audrey. "Just, bear wiz 'er for a leettle longer, I promise, eet weell get better."

"I hope you're right, Fleur. But if she says one more thing about my ambition, or calls me some horrible name one more time, I'll let her know what I'm thinking."

"Zat ees zee spirit."

"Oh shit, I'm gonna be late." Audrey grabbed her coat and laughed. "And my boss doesn't like me very much."

* * *

A/N: For some reason, I love writing Audrey/Percy, and I had been thinking about this one for a while. I know Fleur's accent is bad, but I didn't just want to her to have none at all. Thanks for reading, and please **REVIEW!!**


End file.
